


Owned

by Blue_Hood



Series: Not What They Seem [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Souled Vampire(s), Vampire Bites, Vampire Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Clint takes Tony to a vampire gathering.





	1. Invitation

Upon receiving an invitation to the wedding of a vampire friend's son, Clint couldn't believe it. Thomas knew about Clint's quirks, which was why the invitation was for him and a guest. Tony noticed his change in behavior, bringing it up at dinner with Pepper in the penthouse "Why are you so mopey?"

"My best friend, vampire friend, invited me to his son's wedding."

His answer confused Tony "That's a good thing, right?"

"Thomas is head of a vampire house, I highly doubt that I have a choice. As head of a large house, he's traditional in many things."

Pepper puzzled it together first "You have to bring Tony to feed from at the party?"

Clint's expression worsened "Yes among other things."

"This is about vampires viewing humans as less, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"You have to go so I have to go. You've been wasting time we could've been preparing."

Clint looked out the floor-to-ceiling windows at the nighttime city of New York "All you have to know is when vampires allow humans into their parties it's as food and when vampires are allowed to bring humans it's as property." He looked Tony in the eye "At this party, you'll be mine and that's all. Vampires will treat you as a thing and you won't be able to defend yourself. We'll go into more detail tomorrow. Excuse me." He walked over to the couch, laying down as JARVIS dimmed the nearby overhead lights. Pepper and Tony let the subject drop, knowing Clint couldn't help overhearing if they continued to discuss it.

The next day, Clint showed Tony a suit "It's basic but more than super traditional vampires would allow."

"What would super traditional vampires allow?"

"Shackles and maybe underwear. Alleged vampire Vlad the Impaler lived in the era of the Ottoman Empire, I say alleged because I don't know if he was or wasn't a vampire."

"Okay. May I-?" he looked between Clint and the dress suit, receiving a nod. Coming back out to the living room in the suit, Tony sat down on the couch beside Clint "It's comfortable, not bad."

"I'm a bit of a humanist among vampires."

"Right. Do I have to wait for you to give me permission for things?"

"If I had more standing in the vampire world than as head of an outcast house, yes."

Tony choked on air and Pepper stopped on her way through, they simultaneously said "You're head of a vampire house?"

"Yes, all vampires with the exception of Blade belong to a vampire house. When I was a new vampire, none of the houses claimed me and thus when I joined the vampire world, I joined as an independent. With my marriage to Laura and the birth of Cooper, my independent status made me head of a new house." He glanced between them "I'm sorry, in telling you so much it seems I've overlooked a basic part of vampire society."

"It's alright," said Tony, "You did tell us a lot, guess you thought you'd already covered that part. You explained Blade at least three times." Pepper continued on her way, grateful for Clint's routine of setting out a breakfast for her to grab on her way through which cut down on time and calories.

"Where were we?"

"I asked if I'll have to wait for your permission for things at this party and you gave a cryptic answer."

"Right, the answer is no because any missteps you make will be attributed to belonging to an outcast house."

"AN outcast house?"

"The outcast house, I have admitted vampires fleeing other houses into my own including the world's oldest vampire, Josef, who has developed the ability to feed off energy rather than strictly blood and finds vampiric views on humans distasteful." Seeing Tony was lost, Clint said "Josef can feed off energy and does not like biting people, he hates how vampires look down on humans. A lot of outcasts and fugitives from other houses find a place in mine so long as they follow my rules."

"Your house, your rules, makes sense."

"My rules go against some fundamental vampire customs but it's better to follow them than die because you're on your own, alone, with an order of vampires hunting you."

"I wasn't making fun of you."

"Jokes that could be misconstrued as you making fun of a vampire will not be tolerated. Most humans at these things don't talk unless," he trailed off.

"Unless?"

"It doesn't matter, it won't apply to you."

"Then I'd like some warning because you're making it sound awful."

"When vampires allow humans into their parties it's as food,"

Tony read between the lines, "Humans are allowed to talk only to bait vampires into biting them."

"So the house that owns them can profit through,"

"Selling their services."

"Usually either thralls or familiars," added Clint.

"The difference?"

"Familiars technically have more free will, they're looking to be turned while thralls are addicted to the high our bites can cause."

"Ah," Tony saw how close Clint was "Would you mind putting some distance between us? Your proximity is messing with my head."

Clint shot behind the bar, "Better?"

"Much." Tony tried to think, finding it much easier without Clint's presence "Thralls are just addicted to the high? Seems like a strange name for junkie?"

"Vampires have an ability I call charm or vocal persuasion, we can hypnotize. I've mastered this ability, I can turn it up or down as well as on and off. Most vampires enjoy the control, anything to dominate humans without being wolf-like."

"Ah, I see. How long is this party?"

"I will put you to sleep about midday before the party because the actual thing is, of course, at night. I also have to invite a couple more vampires to represent my house properly."

"Your house?"

"Me, my children and the outcasts we have admitted in."

"Yeah, I know. What's it called?"

Clint smiled "House Clinton, though I think it's more a play on the House of Chthon which is one of the largest traditional houses than my surname."

Tony stood, careful to keep distance between them, "Clint, I don't want to embarrass you or your house. Tell me what to do at this party."

Clint sighed, "Hang off me, pretending to be mute and stupid. I'll let you know when it's closer what to expect but that," pointing at the suit "Has to stay as clean as when I gave it to you."

"I'll change back then we'll go to the workshop and I'll find something for you to help me with to take your mind off things until nightfall." Clint agreed to the plan.


	2. Party

The day of the wedding came, as promised Clint made Tony sleep during the day. JARVIS dimmed the lights for them and Clint held Tony for most of his nap. When he had to wake up his human, he hissed into the inventor's ear. "God, did you just hiss?" By way of answering, Clint hissed again. "Geeze." He saw the suit laid out "The party, right." As he grabbed the suit, his vampire didn't move "Are you gonna watch me get changed?" The archer's head dipped.

JARVIS cut in "Clinton had been watching you as you slept, Sir, perhaps that is why you did not have nightmares."

"Right," Tony looked at Clint "What's the real reason for watching me? Is it to make sure I act fast enough?"

Clint shook his head with a chuckle "You're a Stark and the bond marks you as property of House Clinton, all eyes are gonna be on you and not in the good way you're used to. If Thomas and Jason were extremely traditional, you would not be allowed clothing."

"Right. Just a quick review of the plan while I change, if you don't mind."

"We'll arrive by shadow jump, I won't need my actual invitation unlike other members of my house. You will stay close to me the entire night, both because that is proper and to avoid being cornered by other vampires who would have no qualms about tasting Stark even though you are marked. At the dinner," he hesitated.

Tony said "You always stop there. What happens at the dinner?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Either humans will be expected to stand, sit in their vampire's lap or kneel beside their vampire. No matter what, dinner is the time when vampiric opinion of humans is the most obvious as there may or may not be food for you there. Depending on who else has been invited, some like their source fed either directly before or after they feed to replenish said source."

"I should expect a lot of jabs, I'll be expected to keep my mouth shut and know my place below you. Anything else?" Tony shrugged on his jacket.

Suddenly in front of him, Clint nodded and began adjusting the coat "It is only proper to introduce you because you are a Stark, one of the human clans that vampires are obsessed with. Other humans, outside similar clans, do not have the same privilege. Luckily for you, only heads of house may be disrespectful to you as I am one, to be seen as such thanks to my friendship with out host. I must warn you, I will be expected to show other heads respect while they are not required to return the respect, that is where keep your mouth shut comes in. Many will simply speak a foreign language and expect you to be, well, normal I suppose."

"What's up with your voice?" Tony noted belatedly that Clint was also dressed to the nines in old fashioned attire, while his own suit was nice and simple- black slacks and jacket with a white shirt, not even a tie though that might be to avoid a potential noose.

"This country is less than 250 years old and while I am younger, it is not by a great margin. I may tend to suppress my accent in favor of a modern one but I, like most vampires you will encounter tonight, am from a different time."

"Oh, I just thought it lightened into something more proper."

"Fun fact, you can usual tell a Brit's class by their accent. That may be where the phrase polished accent comes from, though the winning theory I believe is that the different accents are a result of their imperialism. Edwin Jarvis, if I am to believe your AI JARVIS has his voice, was of an upper middle class background."

"Really? Interesting and you're distracting me."

"I'm answering your question, my natural accent may be a clue to my birth class." He cleared his throat a few times "But I'm more used to this one anyway. Look, you said you want to avoid embarrassing me or my house at this. That's easy, don't be too smart like you are but also don't play an idiot because once they hear the name Stark, they'll have to be dense to think you are one." He shrugged "Or so arrogant they avoid human affairs because that's the only way they'd avoid the news of Afghanistan and Iron Man. Ready to go?"

"I think so. One last thing," Tony looked Clint in the eye "Do I call you Master if you give me permission to talk?"

A flash of memory hit Clint when he thought about it, he was telling a thrall the rules. "Yes. Keep your collar like this," he pinched the suit collar between his finger and thumb, "Not covering your neck nor exposing it like some familiar for sale."

"Alright."

"Put one arm over my shoulder, lightly so I can transport us. JARVIS?" The dim lights went out.

When they arrived, Tony had to hurry to keep up with Clint's brisk pace as he walked through to a ballroom. The guard at the door opened said door with a flourish that seemed all too genuine, damn was Tony out of his depth. Inside, they made a beeline for a receiving table, again getting special attention. "Congratulations, Jason."

"Clinton," the young man sitting at the table in a dapper suit stood to hug Clint with genuine excitement.

The blond vampire accompanying the billionaire didn't miss a beat, "May I introduce Anthony Stark, though he prefers Tony?" He sounded almost confused by the nickname, or maybe he was wondering why he used the other name at all. Tony Stark didn't know but there was no time to really question it.

Jason returned the favor, "May I introduce to you, my lovely wife Janice?" Oh so the questioning tone was to match the phrasing.

"Pleasure to meet you," Clint shook her hand with a little bow while Tony kept his right hand on Clint, slipping from his shoulder to his back.

Jason seemed to just notice "Did you say Stark?"

"Why else would I bother introducing you to a human? I know how traditional your house is."

Jason stepped around the table and offered his right hand before thinking better of it and switching hands, "Pleasure, Mr. Stark."

Chancing a glance a Clint, Tony caught a nod and accepted the handshake with a nod of his own. Clint, or Clinton, said "I told him not to talk so as to avoid further embarrassment on my house. He wanted to know proper protocol so I told him."

"A Stark is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Protocol is protocol and besides, I did not have much time to go over how vampiric weddings work. Modern human ceremonies are rather different, for starters betrothals are seen as a thing of the past."

"Speaking of, when are you going to wed that daughter of yours to a vampire?"

"When vampires start respecting my house enough for me to trust any groom will respect Lila as his bride not as some prize to show he's outdone me."

"Unfortunately, that is the likely scenario." Jason kept glancing at Tony as though he couldn't believe the man was there.

Realizing he hadn't properly explained, Clint did so "Thomas is a vampire of high standing and as such cannot express his true feelings on certain matters, he has more honor than most but not quite my morals. Due to my friendship with his father, Jason knows me quite well. I would compare he and I to you and Obadiah but that would be insulting to all parties."

"Your accent is showing," teased Jason.

Clint shrugged "You have a receiving line to see, if you'll excuse me young lord."

"You are excused."

Clint led Tony away as Jason retook his seat, "We'll talk about it later, Tony."

An older looking guy caught them, "Clinton." The name was said with disdain.

"Roger," replied Clint coldly "This is Tony Stark, my feeder."

Roger's lip curled with even more disdain before surprise overtook his expression "Did you say Stark?"

"Yes, he's mine."

Tony noticed a young woman just behind Roger, who huffed and walked away with the woman following. Clint put a hand on his back to steer Tony away. They found a man who looked roughly Clint's age with curly brown hair, "Thomas." As soon as Clint said the name, Tony began noticing the family resemblance. Thomas was easily an older Jason.

"Stark?" For once his name was said with surprise not disbelief. "You've done well, Clinton."

"Thank you, sir." Clint switched to a language Tony couldn't understand "May I ask about dinner arrangements for feeders?"

Thomas answered in the same gibberish language "On your lap, eating either while or after you do." In English "Is Josef joining us?"

"Most likely not for dinner, you know how fickle he is. I find Morgan is much better suited for this. Congratulations on a successful pairing."

"I have always wondered why you don't pair your children."

"Who could I trust with my children given my standing? Who would honestly be interested in a union with my child not outdoing me? Respect is the foundation for trust."

"Of course. Well, if you will excuse me."

"You are excused."

There were more vampires for Tony Stark to meet but only Thomas and Jason were respectful to Clint, the rest looked at him with disdain then shock that he had acquired a Stark for a feeder. As dinner neared, Clint pulled Tony to the side of the ballroom "You'll have to sit in my lap so I can feed before you can eat. Understood?"

Tony bit back a sarcastic remark, nodding "Yes, master."

Scenting, Clint smiled "Good."

Soon after they rejoined the rest of the part, vampires began leading their humans though a side door. As a head of household, Clint was sat at the end of the head table. He practically draped Tony over his lap. Keeping one arm behind the inventor while he toyed with the jacket buttons, slowly unwrapping his food. Carful not to move his head, Tony noticed other vampires doing the same, though in a more sensual fashion from what he could see, filling the room with sounds of pleasure. Tony swallowed and Clint quietly scolded "Don't move your throat," before biting down on his neck. As he went boneless from the high, Tony was grateful for the arm behind his back. Drawing back to smile, Clint gave him a much smaller nip. Tony figured he might have a hickey now but couldn't find it in himself to care.

Plates were set out in front of each person at the table as vampires finished feeding. Clint removed the lid from the one in front of them, telling Tony to eat. As he began eating, the billionaire noticed that some plates had no meat on them before realizing his plate had his favorite food, figuring that the ones without meat were for vegetarians and vegans. When he finished, Clint wrapped his free arm around his human and began scenting. Tony relaxed against him, his calming presence somehow stronger than before.


	3. Recovery

After they got back from the party, Clint used his speed to change into his normal attire while Tony went to his room to do the same at a more human pace. He came out wearing jeans to find the penthouse empty, a thermos of coffee waiting for him on the bar the way a latte and breakfast was always waiting for Pepper in the morning. "JARVIS, did Clint say where he was going?"

"No, Sir."

"Did he at least take his phone? I need to talk to him."

"Clinton's phone is currently in his bedroom along with all other communication devices."

"So he's gone off the grid, great. Is Bruce up yet?"

"Doctor Banner is in his lab."

Tony went to the lab, sat down and played on his phone until the other scientist acknowledged him "What's up, Tony?"

"I don't know if you know this but Clint had to attend a vampire wedding, or at least the reception, last night. Since it's a vampire thing, I got to go as his feeder. After we got back, he disappeared. I think he's upset but I can't find him or even talk to him on the phone because he left it and his com in his room."

"What do you want to tell him?"

"That we're good. I think he's worried he went full vampire at the party but he didn't, he was much more considerate to me than any of the other vampires there were to humans."

"Okay, uh," Bruce searched for something to say "I guess you just have to wait until he finds his own way back."

"He's close acquaintances with a vampire hunter. If he's as upset as I think he is," Tony sighed "I'm worried he'll do something self-destructive."

JARVIS cut in "Sir, I do not believe Clinton would risk doing that sort of damage to you given how he describes a broken bond."

"Right."

Three days, Clint was gone for three days and it drove Tony up a wall with worry. When he finally returned, the inventor flung himself at the vampire "Where have you been?"

"Uh, rather not say. What's wrong?"

"Nothing would be wrong if you hadn't vanished for three days. I was worried you'd do something crazy or stupid or crazy stupid. The party was exactly as you warned it would be."

"Sorry, I got scared after you saw what vampires are like."

"You're not like them and I could care less about them."

"Okay. Have you slept in three days?"

"Too worried," muttered Tony.

"Come on," Clint hefted him up and walked into the elevator "I'm gonna put you to bed and I'll be around when you wake up. Okay?"

"K."


End file.
